Bắt đầu
__FORCETOC__ Giới thiệu Trang này được chia thành bốn phần chính: #Phần đầu tiên tổng quát về trò chơi, bao gồm thông tin về các chức năng của trò chơi mà người chơi cần biết và cách chúng hoạt động cùng nhau. Nó sẽ bao gồm cả các đường dẫn đến các trang liên quan trên chiếc wiki này. #Phần thứ hai là hướng dẫn về gameplay, đặc điwểm của các văn hào giúp các bạn newbie. #Phần thứ ba là hướng dẫn xuyên suốt về tất cả các chức năng có trong menu Tư thư thất. #Phần thứ tư và là phần cuối cùng sẽ là các đường dẫn tới một số nguồn hữu ích, bao gồm cả đường dẫn tới trang FAQ. TOP Tổng quát Đăng kí Mở đầu Hữu Hồn Thư Kết thành Hữu Hại Thư Bổ tu Khai hoa Triệu trang Tư thư thất Nguồn Overview of the Game There are four main goals in this game: # Collecting new writers # Strengthening writers to use in battle # Collecting each writer's alternate outfits and recollections # Collecting decor to customize the Librarian's Office First of all, good resource management is vital for all aspects of the game. The two most important resources in this game are Ink , which is needed to repair and summon writers, and Rations , which are needed to keep sending writers into battle. Consistently take advantage of the Letters feature and accomplish Research missions to gain resources. View a guide for how to use the Letters feature here and a fully translated list of all Research missions and their rewards here. Collecting new writers is called "transmigration" in this game. There are two methods of doing so: through battle, called "Tainted Book Delving," or through summoning, called "Ensouled Book Delving," which are both explained later in this guide. Limited-time writers are only available through tainted and ensouled book delving during in-game events and campaigns, so take care to always keep updated using the Wikia's Recent Updates page. The player may strengthen their writers in three ways: # Tainted Book Delve: Form parties of writers and send them to battle to gain experience points and level them up. # Blossoming: Spend drops gained in battle or from transmigrating a duplicate of a writer to upgrade a writer's stats. # Memoria: Collect memoria stones to use in this game's gacha feature, which mainly dispenses memoria cards. When equipped, these cards affect a writer's performance in battle. View Memoria Index to see a list of all memoria cards. Alternate outfits for writers may be obtained in five ways: # Blossoming: One outfit for each writer may be gained by unlocking the outfit node in his Writer's Road. # Strolls: One "casual outfit" for each writer may be gained by raising his trust level to 100 in the Strolls feature. # Memoria: Along with memoria cards, the gacha feature also dispenses limited-time alternate outfits at a low rate. View a catalog of special outfits that have been released through the Memoria feature here. # In-game Events: Many in-game events distribute alternate outfits as rewards. # Special Code: There has been one instance of an exclusive Niimi Nankichi outfit code being released to Premium NicoNico subscribers for a Bungo to Alchemist live show. The player may view the outfits he or she has collected in the Change Assistant menu in the Librarian's Office. Preview each writer's alternate outfits on the Wikia by browsing to a certain writer's profile page from the Writer index and clicking the "Gallery" button there. Recollections are monologues or conversations involving the various characters of the game, and they may be obtained in four ways: # By starting or beating a Tainted Book Delve under certain conditions. Note that "beating" a Tainted Book Delve is called "purifying a Tainted Book" in this game. # By feeding particular pairs of writers particular foods in the Dining Hall # By feeding a writer on their birthday # As event rewards by fulfilling certain conditions After a recollection is obtained, it is recorded in the Recollections Register in the Librarian's Office. View the Recollections page for a comprehensive guide on how to obtain all recollections in the game, as well as links to their translations. Finally, decor for decorating the Librarian's Office may be obtained in two ways: # By accumulating coins and exchanging them for decor in the Decor menu in the Office # As limited-time event rewards View the Decor page for a comprehensive catalog of decor from the game. Other notable features: * Voice Clips: Along with an alternate outfit, unlock a writer's voice clip node in his Writer's Road to unlock a special voice clip that he will say in the main library screen. * Letters: Whenever the player opens his or her letters, there is a chance of receiving letters (written by other writers in the player's library) addressed to the currently set assistant. Translations of the letters can be found on the Wikia by browsing to a certain writer's profile page from the Writer index and clicking the "Letters" button. TOP Tổng quát Đăng kí Mở đầu Hữu Hồn Thư Kết thành Hữu Hại Thư Bổ tu Khai hoa Triệu trang Tư thư thất Nguồn Beginner's Guide Players have two options of platforms to play Bungo to Alchemist. The optimal way to play is on a computer through the DMM Games website, and for those who are always on the go, there is also a mobile version for both Android and Apple users. The online registration process for the first option is described below, while those who would like to play the mobile version may visit this page for instructions on how to download and use the app. Registering for a DMM Account A DMM account is needed to play Bungo to Alchemist on a computer. Please skip this section if you already have one set up. (From Kancolle wiki's registration page) New players must create an account on DMM. An English DMM account is fine ("Nutaku" is not). VPN/Proxy may be needed in order to access DMM Japanese website. (Region Cookie method does not work for account creation). According to DMM's terms of service only those who are aged 18 or above can use their service, and those aged below 20 require parental guidance. If redirected to a page directing the user to register and play at nutaku.com, then change the language setting on DMM website to Japanese before proceeding. In recent attempts of acquiring an account from DMM, it says that there is a problem every time someone tries to verify their e-mail. To solve this, first click the e-mail link to verify account, then when the page has opened saying there is an error, copy the url of the error page and paste it to a new tab and then hit enter. It should say that the verification is complete. It seems the site has a bug. TOP Tổng quát Đăng kí Mở đầu Hữu Hồn Thư Kết thành Hữu Hại Thư Bổ tu Khai hoa Triệu trang Tư thư thất Nguồn Prologue After registering, the player may navigate to the game's webpage to begin playing. Before starting, the game will give a prompt to view an optional Prologue. In the prologue, the player is introduced to the Library Personnel, learns some backstory of the game and the player's own status as a Specialist Alchemist Librarian, and tries out using Izumi Kyouka and Tokuda Shuusei in battle. Whether the player decides to view the Prologue or not, he or she will start the game with Tokuda Shuusei as the first writer in his or her library (besides the player's chosen starter writer). View the translation of the prologue here. Choosing a Starter New players will be given an option to choose from a selection of starters: * Hori Tatsuo * Nakano Shigeharu * Oda Sakunosuke * Satou Haruo These are all normal-rarity writers (referred to as beige in this Wikia) of the blade weapon class. The player will be able to obtain all of these writers and many more as he or she progresses through the game via summoning or random drops from battles. Use the left and right arrows to browse the entire selection. The player may confirm his or her selection by clicking the 'Yes' button and the round 'Confirm' button. Once the player has chosen a writer, he or she will enter the main library. New players may want to immediately summon writers to fill delving parties with. Click this button to access the Book Delve menu. There are two types of Book Delves in this game: Tainted Book Delve, where a player sends a party of writers into battle, and Ensouled Book Delve, where the player may summon writers. Click the blue button to access the summoning menu. TOP Tổng quát Đăng kí Mở đầu Hữu Hồn Thư Kết thành Hữu Hại Thư Bổ tu Khai hoa Triệu trang Tư thư thất Nguồn Intro to Ensouled Book Delving It is recommended for new players to summon at least two writers here, which will fill up a delving party of four. Enough ink is given the player at the start to do so. New players will see two transmigration shelves. Click on the open book to open up a list of currently owned writers. Then, choose a writer to delve into an ensouled book with by clicking on his tab. The player's assistant will not be included in this list. Once the delving writer is selected, a resources selection section will appear. * Choosing higher quantities of ink and/or using a bookmark gives a higher chance of summoning higher rarity writers. Note that a screen will appear when choosing 400, 1500, or 4000 ink. It is simply a warning that the player is using a high amount of ink. * Choosing to use a governor will allow the player to skip the summoning waiting time. * Each ensouled book delve will use up one ensouled book. These can be gained by doing Research missions. Click the Confirm button to begin the delve. For delves where the player did not choose to use a governor, a timer will appear. The time can be used to predict which writer will be summoned at the end of the delve; a longer time generally indicates a higher rarity. Governors may be used to instantly transmigrate the writer even after confirming the resources selection. Simply click on the governor icon next to the timer. For further information on which timers correspond to which writers, the efficacy of recipes, writers available from limited-time summoning campaigns, etc., please view the Ensouled Book Delve page. TOP Tổng quát Đăng kí Mở đầu Hữu Hồn Thư Kết thành Hữu Hại Thư Bổ tu Khai hoa Triệu trang Tư thư thất Nguồn How to Form a Party Click this button to access the party formation menu. In this menu, the player may arrange writers into parties to send into battle. The player may form up to four parties with personalized names. Some notes: # Switch between parties using the tabs on the left. # The Leader position is the only one which must be filled. # A writer can be included in multiple parties. # When typing in a new party name, make sure to click the "Rename Party" button to confirm the change. # By default, the slot to equip and unequip memoria cards is displayed at the bottom of each writer's panel. Click the "Switch Display" button to view the slot to equip and unequip philosopher's stones , which prevent a writer from dying once. If the player clicks a writer's panel to change the writer, there will be a silver button "Remove (from team)" instead of the golden "Confirm" button shown in the menu above. If the player then chooses a new writer, or they had originally clicked the golden "Add Member" button from the original formation menu, they will see the exact menu above. Note that memoria cards and philosopher's stones may be equipped and unequipped to the selected writer here. The player may click on the golden "Confirm" 決定 button to officially add the writer into the party. A filter menu can be used to sort out writers according to different categories. Finally, it is recommended to form teams of diverse weapon types to defeat the various varieties of enemy Taints. Furthermore, although higher rarity writers generally have better stats than regular writers, it is fully possible to clear the hardest Tainted Book Delves in the game with a full team of beige-rarity writers. View Combat Mechanism for more details on writer statistics and the different weapon classes, which will be helpful in forming teams. TOP Tổng quát Đăng kí Mở đầu Hữu Hồn Thư Kết thành Hữu Hại Thư Bổ tu Khai hoa Triệu trang Tư thư thất Nguồn Intro to Tainted Book Delving The player may begin to level up his or her writers, as well as obtain resources used in Blossoming and transmigrate new writers, by entering the Tainted Book Delve section from the Book Delve menu and purifying the first book on the first shelf. Click the first book's spine to view the basic information and possible drops of the book, then click the golden button indicated in the above image to choose a party to delve with. Each tainted book has a unique map, and the player must reach the boss node (indicated on the map by crossed swords) and kill the enemy Taint(s) there to purify the book. Important considerations when selecting a team: #'Stamina:' The team select menu displays the corrosion value (HP) of the writers by default, however, it is of utmost importance for the player to click the red button to check if the team has enough stamina to complete a delve. The game will not allow the player to send in a team if any writer reaches 0% stamina. To replenish stamina, the player may nourish their writers with rations at the Dining Hall, or directly from the Book Delve menu. #'Branching rules:' Sometimes tainted books require a certain combination of weapon types in a team for the team to successfully reach the boss node. View the Tainted Books catalog to check them. Click on the yellow button to instantly restore the team's corrosion or stamina values, or ring's durability. This button cannot be used if a writer is in Repairs or Ensouled Book Delving. This button will not trigger Dining Hall recollections. Click on the orange button to begin the Tainted Book Delve. The team will automatically advance along a path determined by RNG and branching rules. Red nodes contain enemies, or "Taints" the delving party must defeat, and green nodes indicate item drops. After every battle, the player is asked whether he or she would like to advance or retreat. Be careful of the writers' states before choosing to advance, as a mistake could cause their soul to be separated from its body and for them to effectively die. The player will only unlock the next Tainted Book after purifying the previous one. Upon purifying a tainted book, Auto-battle'(自動潜書)' mode will be available in further delves into that book. By default, the Auto-battle mode will be selected upon entering a purified book. The player may choose to switch to Manual-battle'(手動潜書)' mode by clicking the button in the upper-right corner. If the player closes the game or loses connection during a delve, the game will show the rewards screen with a failed grade and the resources gained up to the node the player was on upon restarting the game. Learn more about the different types of enemies in the Taint Types page. View Tainted Books for information on enemy Taints, branching rules, the possible writers that may be transmigrated when purifying each book, etc. View Combat Mechanism to learn more about the battles in the delves themselves, including information about weakened and breakdown states and how they are related to writer death, how to trigger dual attacks, etc. TOP Tổng quát Đăng kí Mở đầu Hữu Hồn Thư Kết thành Hữu Hại Thư Bổ tu Khai hoa Triệu trang Tư thư thất Nguồn Repairs When writers are corroded in battle, the player may restore them to full health using the Repairs feature. The feature comes with one bed for writers to rest in, however the player may buy more should they want the ability to restore up to three writers simultaneously. When the player clicks an available bed, a panel appears on the right. Select the writer to restore by clicking on their tab. Information on how much ink and time is needed to repair that writer will be displayed. To skip the waiting time, choose the "use a governor" option from this menu to instantly restore the writer's health. Once done, click the "Confirm" button to send the writer to bed. The player may also use a governor on the writer while he is resting. Click the image of the governor to the right of the writer's image to instantly restore their health completely. TOP Tổng quát Đăng kí Mở đầu Hữu Hồn Thư Kết thành Hữu Hại Thư Bổ tu Khai hoa Triệu trang Tư thư thất Nguồn Intro to Blossoming The player may use resources such as souls and soul gears to blossom a writer's nodes of potential along his Writer's Road. Each writer also has an alternate outfit and a unique voice clip node in his Writer's Road. Visit the Blossoming page for further information, including what resources may be needed and how to get them, etc. TOP Tổng quát Đăng kí Mở đầu Hữu Hồn Thư Kết thành Hữu Hại Thư Bổ tu Khai hoa Triệu trang Tư thư thất Nguồn Intro to Memoria The Memoria feature is this game's gacha feature. The player may gather memoria stones by completing research missions regularly and participating in events. Rolling the Memoria gacha yields mainly 1-2 star rarity memoria cards, which affect writers' stats when equipped. There are also limited-time outfits and 3-star rarity memoria cards available through this feature which change every two weeks or so. These are called memoria features on this wikia, and a list of all past memoria features along with the current one may be found here. Please view the Memoria page for a thorough guide on how to use the feature. Intro to Ring Feature The rings are items refined through alchemy and when equipped to specific writers they will change their weapon type. They also bring back old memories or brings forth hidden feelings. Please view the Ring page for a thorough guide on how to use the feature. TOP Tổng quát Đăng kí Mở đầu Hữu Hồn Thư Kết thành Hữu Hại Thư Bổ tu Khai hoa Triệu trang Tư thư thất Nguồn Librarian's Office The Office menu contains many features that are non-essential to the game. However, the player may take pleasure in doing things like giving gifts to their favorite writers, viewing their collection of letters and writers, choosing a writer and outfit to display, and arranging their office space to their preference here. Decor This is an optional feature the player may use to furnish his or her Office. Coins (available as event rewards, research mission rewards, etc.) may be used to purchase decor and personalize the player's space. View Decor page for a guide on how to navigate the Decor shop and for a list of decor. Records Records menu contains two features, Battle Records and Research Report. Battle Record contains player information such as player level, resource regeneration cap and collection records. In Research Report, players can write their own reports with a customized text and a picture from their owned memoria cards, and also can view other players' Research Reports. Writers' Register Check this index for information on all writers that have been transmigrated, to access Recollections and Letters of each of them, and to listen to voice clips. There are three features: "Characters' Register(middle)" "Recollections Register(left)" and "Ring Register(right)". The feature on the middle "Characters' Register" displays images of all the writers the player has ever transmigrated. When the player clicks a writer's image, the game opens the writer's profile page. *'Letters:' Letters the player has received from other writers with that writer set as library assistant. *'Recollections:' Most recollections involving that writer. *'Voice Clips:' A selection of voice clips by that writer. Note that a writer's voice bank is only unlocked after unlocking five nodes on his Writer's Road in the Blossoming menu. The player may click the feature on the left, "Recollections Register" to see all the recollections he or she has triggered. They are divided into three tabs: regular recollections(Strolls, Tainted Book, Dining Hall and Birthday recollections), Main Story and Substory chapters, and Event recollections. The last feature "Ring Register" displays a list of writers who own rings. Clicking a writer's image opens the list of rings that writer owns, and clicking a ring's image will open that ring's page. Here the player may view the level and durability of the ring, and also may read the writer's old memories and hidden thoughts that reside within that ring. Tools & Items This menu is essentially the player's inventory and the game's shop located in one place. View the Purchasing page for a guide on how to purchase items in-game. View the Shop page for a list of items available in the shop and current sales. View the Item Catalog page for a list of all items available in the game. Introduction to Strolls Strolls is an optional feature in which the player may raise his or her trust with the writers by giving them presents. The player obtains a writer's casual outfit when their trust level reaches 100 points. View Strolls for more information, including links to translations of the things the writers say. Switch Assistant This menu allows the player to change the current library assistant to another writer and choose his outfit. The Outfit Storage feature is also located in this menu, where obtained outfits for writers who are not currently in the player's library may be viewed. TOP Tổng quát Đăng kí Mở đầu Hữu Hồn Thư Kết thành Hữu Hại Thư Bổ tu Khai hoa Triệu trang Tư thư thất Nguồn Resource Compilation Guides * Letters feature guide * Blossoming feature guide * Dining Hall feature guide * Combat mechanism explanation * Memoria feature guide * Strolls feature guide Indices * A list of all writers with links to their profiles may be found here. * A catalog of the regular tainted book shelves may be found here. * All items in the game and where to find them are catalogued in this page. * An archive of past and current events may be found here * An archive of past and current campaigns may be found here. * View a list of all Research missions here. * View an index of all memoria cards here. * View the content of past and present memoria features here. * View a comprehensive list of Tainted Book, Dining Hall, Event, and Birthday recollections here. * View a complete catalog of all decor at the Decor page. * Translations of writers' lines from Strolls when at the Courtyard, Entrance, Lounge, Bar and after being given a gift. * Listen to background music from the game here. Other helpful resources * Find a list of answers to frequently asked questions here. * Find up-to-date information on what is happening in the game at Recent Updates. TOP Tổng quát Đăng kí Mở đầu Hữu Hồn Thư Kết thành Hữu Hại Thư Bổ tu Khai hoa Triệu trang Tư thư thất Nguồn